Gotham City
History A Norwegian mercenary, Captain Jon Logerquist, founded Nieuw Rotterdam in 1635 and the British later took it over. During the American Revolutionary War, the city was the site of a major battle. During the 18th and 19th century, the city was renamed Gotham Town and became a major port city. In 1799, Darius Wayne began construction on a family estate that would become known as Wayne Manor. In 1840, Gotham underwent a major urban planning initiated by Judge Solomon Wayne and architect Cyrus Pinkney that laid the foundation of Gotham City. Under Wayne's commission, Pinkney's design was meant to invoke a "bulwark against the godlessness of the wilds wherein we may nurture the gifts of Christian civilization and be protected from the savagery which lurks in untamed nature." Pinkney saw his designs as an organic whole, almost a living being that would itself fight against evil. Gargoyles to frighten people onto the path of righteousness; rounded edges to confuse malevolent beings; thick walls to lock in virtue. It also had many elevated walkways, with some buildings connected to each other in such a way as they could not stand alone. Although vehemently criticized by Wayne's fellow Gothamites, the edifice pleased the judge and, in fact, was highly successful in that it attracted others to locate their ventures nearby - which in fact became the focal point for a thriving commercial center in Gotham's financial district. Together Wayne and Pinkney raised no fewer than a dozen other similar buildings. Pinkney's "Gotham Style" structure, for a time, was widely imitated, both in Gotham and elsewhere despite universal vilification in the architectural world. In 1881, Nicholas and Bradley Gate detail their plans for a greater Gotham to Theodore Cobblepot, Edward Elliot, and Alan Wayne. Their expansion on Cyrus Pinkney's designs commissioned by Solomon Wayne leads to the construction of Wayne Tower at the center of the city, with the three bridges connecting, making them well-known as the "Gates of Gotham." By the end of the century, Gotham City became a bustling hub of industry. However, it also became a haven for crime, known more for its poverty, the squalid of its slums and the utter corruption of its government than for commercial and cultural achievements. By the 1930's, crime and corruption had reached a significant height in Gotham in which it became immortally characterized as a dark foreboding metropolis. During the 1950's, Gotham evolved with the changing times, particularly in light of the paranoia perpetuated by the Cold War. Various bomb shelters were erected all throughout the city. By the 1960's, Gotham City planners began an ambitious project called the Underground Highway. Beginning at Fourth Avenue, they began building an actual subterranean thoroughfare designed to link with the subway system. They only managed to complete two-hundred yards worth of tunnel before budget cuts forced them to abandon the project. Overview Government Structure= * Mayor: Hamilton Hill * Police Commissioner: Gillian B. Loeb * District Attorney: Harvey Dent |-| Districts= * Blackgate Isle * Bristol Township * Burnley * Burnside * Cherry Hill * Chinatown * Diamond District * East End * Financial District * Gotham Heights * Gotham Village * Little Italy * Kane County * Miagani Island * Old Gotham * Otisburg * Park Row * The Bowery * The Coventry * The Narrows * Tricorner |-| Parks and Recreational Areas= * Robinson Park: Main park of Gotham City. * Grant Park * Finger Park * Morrison Park * Crowne Pointe Park (Devil's Square) * Cobblepot Park * Puckett Park * Aparo Park |-| Museums= * Gotham Children's Museum * Gotham Museum of Antiquities * Gotham Natural History Museum * Wedgwood Museum |-| Waterways= * Gotham River: The Gotham River feeds both the Finger River and the Sprang River, which both in turn feed into Miller Harbor to the east. * Finger River: A river that cuts through the Diamond District and Robinson Park of Gotham City. * Sprang River: The Gotham River feeds Sprang River from the west, which both in turn feeds into the Bob Kane Sound of Miller Harbor to the east. * Dixon Docks * Rogers Yacht Basin * Trigate Cove * Cape Carmine: A cape at the end of Robbinsville that has always been under the occupation of organized crime. * Miller Harbor: The cargo harbor of Gotham City. |-| Transportation= * Gotham Rail: The Gotham Rail is an elevated rail system threaded through the various districts of Gotham City. |-| Schools= * Brentwood Academy * Cameron Kane High School * Dillon Academy * Gotham Academy * Gotham City High School * Gotham Heights High School * Louis E. Grieve Memorial High School * Gotham University |-| Media= * Gotham Broadcasting Global (GBC) * Gotham Gazette * WXYZ Radio |-| Sports= Professional * Gotham Rogues: Professional NFL team that plays in the AFC East. * Gotham Griffins: Professional MLB team that plays in the AL East. * Gotham Knights: Professional NBA team that plays in the Eastern Conference Atlantic Division. * Gotham Blades: Professional NHL team that plays in the Eastern Conference Metropolitan Division. Other Trivia & Notes Trivia= * There are a labyrinth of tunnels under Gotham comprised of subways, utility tunnels, sewer tunnels, tunnels. * The sky above Gotham is red due to pollution particles and algae. * Miller Harbor is said to be one of the most polluted harbors on the eastern seaboard. |-| Notes= * The Gotham Rail is based on the Chicago L. * Many of locations are named after writers and artists. ** Sprang River is named for Dick Sprang. ** Finger River is named for Bill Finger. ** Miller Harbor is named for Frank Miller. Category:Cities